


The triad

by Coralina_feildsman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cussing, England (Country), F/F, F/M, Germany, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Italy, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralina_feildsman/pseuds/Coralina_feildsman
Summary: "So, how did I end up passed out at the base of a hill in the middle of Long Island, New York wearing A ball gown? well this all started about 5 days ago"Three Princesses. Three gods.  One massive coverup.Takes place after HoO but before ToA.
Kudos: 3





	1. Seph

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, This is my new fic! Do I have WIPs that I should be finishing? yes. Am I going to? Probably not, in any case I hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas about where to take this fic after the I set up the three main characters please let me know. Thank you, and I hope You enjoy! I am planning to update once a week.  
> -Coralina Feildsman
> 
> P.S. I am simultaneously posting this work on wattpad under a differant name.

Seph

No one asked me if I wanted to be a princess. I just fell into the position by virtue of my parents. No one told me that being a princess was so hard. By the way nice to meet you I’m Seph. Well, that’s what everyone calls me, mainly because for some reason, my mom refused to let anyone call me by my full name, Persephone. Anyway, I had a fairly normal life, At least for someone who is one of the biggest figure heads of her country. To be honest, in retrospect, I’m surprised they didn’t find me sooner. Anyway, officially, I’m Princess Persephone Maria of Italy, but seriously just call me seph. So, how did I end up passed out at the base of a hill in the middle of Long Island, New York wearing A ball gown well this all started about 5 days ago when my Parents forced me to fly out to New york city for some formal event, it was for a three way treaty signing for Italy, England, and Germany, don’t ask me why those three particular countries had to sign a treaty, I don’t know. All I know is that Germany’s and England’s Princesses were around my same age. 

So, we went to the event (which of course I had to wear a ball gown to, because fuck my life), I was wearing a black lace dress and obsidion earings. My parents told me that for this specific event I shouldn’t wear all black because there were other countries' royal families there. Of course I didn’t listen to them, because I mean, come on, I am not going to pass up a chance to possibly kick someone in the shins, I’ve got a reputation to uphold. But that’s besides the point 

The night was going well, if you consider being 15, sitting in a group of adults, attempting to get black-out drunk on red wine with the princesses of germany and england, A night going well. 

I was really close with the princesses of Germany and England, ever since we were little we seemed to be cosmically connected in a different way than just all being princesses. Ever since we were little, we just always seemed to be in the same places at the same time. Because of that we just kind of grew together. 

This is a long winded way of saying that when shit went down we weren’t the most alert.

Well, that’s when shit went down, it was about half way through the night, we were getting progressively more out of it and then it happened, a wind spirit blew through and was heading straight for us. I me and the other two got up, and ran for the entrance. 

One of the strange effects getting drunk had on me was I just could not get scared. So, as we ran out the door and street, the three of us just started laughing and running more as if it were a game and not a life-and-death situation.


	2. Em

Em

Half way through the night, shit went down. I was fairly drunk, well drunk enough that there was no way to scare me, not even being chased by a dangerous wind spirit could really scare me. 

Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. So, hi, I'm Em, my full name is technically Emilina Oceana of germany. So, now that’s over back to what I was saying. We are being chased by a being of literal chaos and I am fairly sure the only reason we left the venue was because of flight or fight. And, we don’t care, because we are at that stage where everything is a game and the “I could die” thought is a complete after thought that only occurs after you’ve passed out and woke up again. 

So, now you know the minds set the three of us were in as we ran right out of town and into the forests of Long Island. We ran, laughing the whole way.

“Hey, look, it's still chasing us, that's not good” I said, I was still smiling maniacally. The three of us just laughed and kept running. The next thing that happened is we heard shouting, and then what sounded like an arrow ripping through the air and then we passed out, all three of simultaneously dropped cold on the ground, passed


	3. Kath

Kath

I woke up in some kind of infirmary, I don’t know where I am and I don’t entirely know what happened last night. All I know for sure, is that I now have “out of my league” playing on repeat in my mind and my head was pounding. I most likely got chased by some sort of spirit, it happens more often than you’d think.

Sorry, forgot to introduce myself, I’m Kath. Full name is Kathrine Ferra of England, but just call me Kath.

Now that’s out of the way, back to what I was saying. I sat up in the bed I was in along with Seph and Em. A sandy haired teenaged looking boy wearing a doctor's coat rushed over to us, I already knew what was about to happen. I tried to signal to her not to do whatever she was about to do, of course it didn’t stop her.

“Hey, Where the Hell are we and what the fuck do you want with us?” Seph said rudely. She was just like that, very in-you-face, very blunt and she never sugar-coated anything. 

“Sorry, she can be a bit… blunt” I apologized to him, I always felt the need to apologize to strangers for her behavior, Everyone that we regularly saw just was kind of desensitized to it. 

“It’s okay,” He reassured me. “As for Your question… I’m sorry I never got your names”

“I’m Seph, this is Em, and that’s Kath, now where the fuck are we?”  
Seph said, she gets very impatient very quickly.

“You’re at Camp Half-Blood, And I’m Will,” He said, he was still being very patient. Considering how rude she was being.

“What do you want with us?” she said.

It was getting pretty clear that he didn’t feel comfortable dealing with her on his own, “You know, I’m going to go get my dad, you guys just… stay here.” He said before running off.

“ bet you $10 he comes back with Apollo?” Em piped up.

“Yeah, considering that he seems to be a doctor, I’ll take your bait” I said.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

About 10 minutes later Will came back with a man that looked to be in his late 20s. 

The two of them walked over to us and the man said “Hi, I’m Apollo.”

Em looked over at me like ‘pay up’, I sighed and handed her a ten dollar bill “thank you” Em looked really happy with herself.

The two of them just looked at us weirdly. 

“Can I leave now?” Seph asked.

“No,” Apollo said “Also, considering just how much alcohol was in your bloodstream last night, You should be really hung over”

“Oh, no, I would take a lot more for me to get hung over,” Seph retorted.

“It’s true, she seems entirely unable to get hungover” Em said. 

While it is true that while Em and I do get hangovers it’s mostly constrained to feeling light headed when we wake up and if monsters are involved, the occasional song stuck in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading all the way through, I would love to hear any Ideas you may have about where to take thins story because I know I will quickly run out, again, thank you for reading! have a great day!
> 
> Coralina Feildsman


	4. Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful people, sorry for not updating in, like, a month. I've been really busy with school lately, and haven't had time to write. If you have any suggestions for where to take this, they would be much appreciated. I don't really know where to take this story, so if you have an idea please, please, please tell me. With that back to your regularly scheduled programming.
> 
> Coralina Feildsman

Will

These girls were absolutely crazy. I mean, I’ve been called crazy before for “believing” my father was a literal god, but these kids I don’t even know how to describe them. I’m pretty sure at least two of them made a bet on who my father was, and they seemed completely undisturbed when they met a literal god. 

When they introduced themselves, I could tell they were using shortened versions of their names because no one would seriously name their kids Seph, Em, or Kath. 

It was pretty standard for new kids to get freaked out by finding out the greek gods are real but these girls seemed unfazed by this fact. They acted as if I was giving them redundant information. And again I feel the need to stress the fact that THEY MADE A BET ON WHO MY FATHER WAS AND GOT IT RIGHT! 

I admit, for the first time, I got overwhelmed (usually it’s the other way around). Seph, I think her name was, was so incredibly blunt and rude. The other one, Kath? Was so sweet, she actually apologized for what her friend was like. 

I was honestly a little scared of them. And for the first time, I was glad that Apollo started coming down on the weekends. I was just down right confused.

I just stood there, while my dad dealt with them. I just stared at them in awe at how comfortable they seem with this whole situation. They didn’t seem at all in awe of being in the presence of a god. I don’t really remember the rest of that first day, but I can tell you right now that even if they weren’t in awe of the situation, I sure was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, if you were curious, TOA never happens and HoO doesn't have jason, or anyone else in the main crew die, and they never meet calypso (I have other plans for Leo)


End file.
